Baptism of Fire
Baptism of Fire is the 11th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. Summary When the unthinkable happens, they only mission is to save as many as you can. Plot Baker's platoon quickly rushed to Eindhoven and fight the Germans who are in the city during the chaos. During the fighting, Franky deserted his post to try and save the girl he recently loved, Corrion tries to stop him but failed. The squad fight the Germans on the way. They managed to find 2nd Squad but in distress as Marsh is killed during the chaos. Baker comforted Red who felt underwhelmed with the people need of help. Paddock and Friar showed up with Pieter's corpse and revealed that he and his father is killed in the bombing. This cause Baker to panic and distress as he tries to wake Pieter. Friar confronts with Baker and tells him to try saving many people in Eindhoven. The squad moves in to the basement where the resistance bomb shelter are, Baker is limping as he is under a lot of pressure. While navigating through the shelter, he saw a girl with a white dress running and hallucination of Pieter's corpse appearing in front Baker. Once they exit the shelter, they engage the Germans in each part of Eindhoven as they move along. They tried to rescue every civilians and soldiers in support while battling through Eindhoven. On their way, they saw Franky and the girl running away for safety. Baker's squad pursue them until Baker reach a burning apartment. The entrance is blocked which force Baker to chase after Franky. However, Baker lost Franky and have to escaped by jump through a window which landed him in a river. Soon, Baker falls unconsciousness. Objectives Defend Eindhoven * Rendezvous with 2nd Squad * Escape from Bomb Shelter * Fight through the Debris * Repel German Counterattack * Rescue the Brits: 2 * Find Franky Checkpoints * The Kid goes AWOL * Resistance Bunker * Ashes of a City * Eindhoven Burning * The Apartment Transcript Baker's squad after seeing the Luftwafffe bombardment immediately rushed towards Eindhoven to try helping the civilians. However, there are Germans arrived at Eindhoven to counter-attack and engage the squad. Jasper: Germans! Baker: Find cover! Now! Move! Suppressing fire! Connor: Oh I've been waiting for this! Firing! During the fight, Franky suddenly left the squad in a hurry. Only Corrion spotted him and quickly rushed towards him before Franky run off. Corrion: Franky! Franky: I've got to help her! Corrion: What the hell are you doing? Franky: She's in trouble I'm faster alone. We'll never get to her as a group! Corrion: Franky, she doesn't even speak English! Franky: She doesn't have to! Corrion: You run after her, you will die. Franky: If I don't, then what? Save as many as you want, but let me just save this one! Corrion: Don't! Franky: Let me save this one! Corrion: Franky...don't... Franky: Just...one... Franky runs off to the battlefield alone to save the girl of his life eventhough he just met her this afternoon. To Franky, he thought it was the right thing. Corrion seeing Franky run off made him disappointed and forced to get back to his squad to fight the Germans. The team is firing at advancing Germans watching out for the burning city. Later they move into town. The burning buildings are hard for them to get through. Once Germans are cleared a cut scene opens. Campbell is looking at a dead body of a fellow American soldier in sadness. He's slumped on a jeep. Campbell: It's Marsh....they came out of no where...gunfire from a burning building. No way to know what it was....like a series of pops...how did Paddock know...? How could Paddock have possibly known this? Hartsock: There's too many to help. Baker: Red it's Okay. Red, look at me it's OK were going to help them. Paddock: Red! I found him under part of the wall. He says this as holding the mangled body of Pieter, killed under a toppled building. Baker: What happened to him? Paddock: Me and Friar were by their house just checking on him. The building next to it collapsed onto it. Just...collapsed like that. Baker: Where's Nicholaas? Where's his Dad? Paddock WHERE!? Paddock: Well...he..he's dead Baker.... Baker: Pieter! Pieter you can here me because your going to be alright! Friar: Matt we got to go. Baker: Pieter please. Friar: He's dead Matt! Look at me! There's a thousand people that need our help right now! We know there's Germans scattered everywhere. You are going to have to cover us! Can you do that? Baker and his men reach to the resistance bunker to travel to other parts of Eindhoven and try to save many as they can. While Baker descends to the bunker, he is walking not right as if he is hurt. He still can't get over that he let a kid died after rescuing him yesterday. Soon, the squad traveled the bunker network. Near the end of the network, he saw a glimpse of a girl with a white skirt running through the corridor. He wasn't sure it was real or a hallucination. He saw a glimpse of Pieter face, his face looks he is dead already but he staring at Baker still alive. This shocked Baker a little bit and made him escape the bunker. Baker and his team reach the surface where they saw the Germans patrolling the debris You will find yourself standing close to the entrance to a new cellar (5 on the map). Head down, but this time you must be very careful, because the entire cellar is swarming with enemy troops. There are at least two groups of German soldiers in the vicinity (6 on the map). You must also watch out for a machine gun post (7 on the map). Try surprising some of the German soldiers . Once they’re gone, order your men to remain near the exit (9 on the map), but don’t leave the cellar area just You’ve probably noticed that you’ve been attacked by an MG nest while exploring the cellar. You could ignore this fact, however if you plan on finding all bonus areas, you will have to go back to it in order to neutralize it.You must do this before leaving the cellar, because you won’t be allowed to return here later on. Use one of the walls for cover and aim for the head of the gunner. Go there now. You should notice a second kilroy to your right (8 on the map). Finish the picture and rejoin with your squad. You may finally leave this area.Be careful, because enemy soldiers are hiding inside this building. You may deal with them right away by taking cover behind the wall and using grenades. You can also proceed towards the southern room in order to surprise them from the flank. Either way, you must secure the building and head north. Duck behind a cover (4 on the screen) and start shooting at enemy troops #168. Prevent them from retreating if possible. You should find a good cover quickly, because more enemy units will arrive from the east. The easiest way to get rid of them would be to use grenades , especially since you can rearm easily once they’re gone. Head on to that location and turn south. You should find a good cover quickly, because more enemy units will arrive from the east. The easiest way to get rid of them would be to use grenades , especially since you can rearm easily once they’re gone. Head on to that location and turn south.You may finally allow your teams to suppress enemy machine gun posts. Get ready for a dangerous maneuver. Start running towards a small entrance of the northern building (5 on the map) . Don’t stay in the open too long. There are a few enemy units inside and they must be killed. You will also find an ammo stash (6 on the map).Be careful, because enemy soldiers are hiding inside a building. You may deal with them right away by taking cover behind the wall and using grenades. You can also proceed towards the southern room in order to surprise them from the flank. Either way, you must secure the building and head north. Duck behind a cover (4 on the screen) and start shooting at enemy troops . Prevent them from retreating if possible. As Baker and his men continue the burning rage of Eindhoven streets, he saw Franky and the girl with a white skirt who is wearing Franky helmet running away. As Baker saw them, he changed his priorities, he decided find Franky. Baker and his team run towards Franky but he entered the building and locked the door. This forced Baker's squad to go through the alleyway. However, there are Germans in the area, Baker placed his squad at suitable positions and ambush the Germans. After killing them, Baker and his squad continue the pursuit and once they found him with the girl, they screamed at Franky. Baker: Franky! Corrion: Franky! After following them through the apartment, Baker entered but the entrance is cut off by a burning collapsed derbies which cut off from his men. No choice, he continue his pursuit on Franky and the girl. Unfortunately, he chase is cut and fire and obstacle force Baker to change his directions. He end up in the top floor with no escape except the window. He quickly crash the window to jump off the burning building. He dropped down into the river and lost his rifle. Soon he went unconscious and the river flow him northeast. Chapter Ends. Characters * Staff Sergeant Matt Baker (Playable) * Staff Sergeant Joe "Red" Hartsock * Corporal Jacob Campbell * Corporal Sam Corrion * Corporal Franklin Paddock * Corporal Tom Zanovich * Private First Class Timothy Connor * Private First Class Jack Courtland (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class Mike Dawson (does not have scripted dialogue) * Private First Class Gary Jasper * Private First Class James Marsh (KIA) * Private Franky "Beans" LaRoche * Nicolaas (Mentioned, KIA) * Pieter (KIA) * Dutch Girl * 2 Brits Weapons American Weapons * Colt M1911 "Death Pistol" * M1A1 Carbine * B.A.R. M1918 German Weapons * Kar 98k * MP 40 * StG 44 * MG 42 Teams Assault Team: * Cpl. Corrion - M1 Thompson * Pfc. Dawson - M1 Carbine MG Team: * Pfc. Jasper - M1919 Browning MG * Pfc. Connor - M1 Carbine * Pfc. Courtland - M1 Thompson Recon Report September 19th, 1944 The third day of the invasion brought some victory to the 101st, as well as the first major counter-attacks on their positions. Strengthened by the armor support of XXX Corps and the reinforcement drop earlier in the day, the 502nd was finally able to defeat the Germans in Best, destroying fifteen Flak 36/37 88mm Guns and capturing close to 1000 German soldiers in the attack. The 501st in Veghel was attacked by the 6th Fallschrimjagers Regiment, and although they were able to withstand the attack, the regiment was forced to give up most of the town. While the 506th was patrolling around Eindhoven, a German Panther tank column took the initiative to attack the 101st's HQ at Son. The tanks demolished the schoolhouse General Taylor had been using as his HQ and were aiming to destroy the newly constructed Bailey Bridge before some of the 327th's Anti-Tank Guns were able to fend off the enemy attack. XXX Corps; progress over the course of the day was considerable. Royal engineers had worked continuously during the night to finish the Bailey Bridge over the Wilhelmina, and it was completed early in the morning, allowing XXX Corps to keep on their path northward for most of the day. The Corps made their first link up with the 501st in Veghel soon after the completion of the Bailey, and was able to link up with the southern units of the 82nd in Grave by 0900. By 1000, hours, the tanks of XXX Corps and the 82nd gathered to conduct a combined-arms attack to take the bridges at Nijmegen, but the Germans held on to their position, and the attack was repelled. At the end of the third day, already a day over XXX Corps's intended arrival in Arnhem, that ultimate goal was still well out of reach. The Luftwaffe Bombs Eindhoven The day of the 19th was a day of exuberance and celebration for the people of Eindhoven, but the night brought destruction and death in its wake. Late in the night the German Luftwaffe made a surprise bombing run on the city, lighting the sky with their flares and raining fire down on the inhabitants below. The contingent of Dorner Do-17 night fighters and Junkers Ju-87 bombers flew in quickly and effectively wrought their destruction upon the city, giving the civilians very little time to take shelter, and giving the soldier of XXX Corps no time to mount any sort of air defense. Not one German plane was shot down during the bombing, ensuring that the deadly payload of every bomber hit its mark. Although the bombing was devastating to the city and the civilians inside it, the Allies were lucky that very few of their forces were occupying the city when it was hit. The men of the 506th luckily managed to escape the violence of the Eindhoven bombing. Out performing patrols with some of XXX Corps' tanks, the 505th were on the east and west of the city proper when the planes made their attack. Upon returning to Eindhoven, the 506th rushed into the burning city and spent the rest of the night risking their lives rescuing civilians from the wreckage of their city. Feeding the War Machine Though Holland was one of the more advanced nations of the world, by the time Allies arrived, the ravaging effect of four years of German occupation had taken its toll. It was the German war doctrine to use all available materials in an occupied country to further fuel the German war machine. Any usable material or service available was to be stripped away from the civilians use of any kind, and the populace would just have to make do with what was left. The Dutch people were not exempt from such treatment, and as their country fell to the German Army, they saw their modern way of life fall with it. The nation's oil reserves were completely plundered and the numerous gas stations were captured or drained to fuel the German Panzer Battalions, Panzergrenadier support vehicles, Lufftwaffe air squadrons, and high-ranking officers' luxury cars. Industrial factories were either stripped of any usable material or, if they were in decent working condition, hastily converted to provide additional war production to support the front lines. Any automobiles were confiscated or simply stripped down for parts, and any communication devices such as radios or televisions were likewise usurped. The telephone network was strictly for military communications. Textiles, food, and pharmaceuticals were hoarded, and rationed in meager amounts to the civilians. Gallery Trivia * Category:Chapters Category:Hell's Highway Chapters